Golden Temple
The Golden Temple is the ninth (and final) world of Donkey Kong Country Returns and its port, Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. It is preceded by Tiki Tong Terror in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Lavawheel Volcano in Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. It is the "Lost World" in the game and it is also the most difficult. It is unlocked by completing the game and, in order to enter it, Donkey and Diddy Kong must collect all eight orbs in the hidden Key Temples. Key temples are the grey, Aztec-like buildings found on every stage, which are only unlocked if the player can collect the K-O-N-G Letters in each of the world's stages. The Key Temples, themselves, don't possess any K-O-N-G Letters, but they do possess Puzzle Pieces and a Rare Orb; however, the challenges that the player is put through are extremely difficult. Mirror Mode After/if the player beats the Golden Temple, they will unlock Mirror Mode. This mode removes Diddy Kong, the use of inventory items, and one of Donkey's Hearts. This makes the "mirror stages" extremely difficult. Adjacent world Backwards: Volcano Enemies * Tiki Doom: 6 * Tiki Seeker: 16 * Rawk: 6 * Kowalee: 6 * Tiki Tork: 4 * Tiki Buzz: 5 Items * Banana Coins: * Hearts: Puzzle Pieces * 1: An urn is placed at the bottom of the second solid platform at the beginning of the stage, which has a Tiki Doom on it. If the Kongs pound on the top of the platform above where the urn is, a Puzzle Piece falls from the sky for them to grab. * 2: In the area full of floating blueberries, the primates must climb to the top row of blueberries by jumping from the platform after the floating fruits. If they manage to jump along all of the foods, they can reach a strawberry, which a Puzzle Piece appears on as they approach. * 3: There is a large floating banana platform after a pair of Kowalees with many bananas circling above it. If the primates collect all of the bananas, a Puzzle Piece appears high in the air. They must stand on the edge of the banana platform as it rises and then jump to the item to reach it. * 4: As Donkey and Diddy Kong progress, they come up to a group of three strawberries floating above a gap. When the Kongs collect a Banana Bunch on one of them, another appears on a different strawberry in the trio. The Kongs must collect all of the Banana Bunches that appear to make a Puzzle Piece fall onto the middle strawberry. * 5: The duo should wait on the final banana platform in the stage just before a Barrel Cannon to grab the final Puzzle Piece. They then have to jump off of it quickly to continue unharmed. Puzzle Time Attack Medals Gallery Golden_Temple_Level.png|Playing the Golden Temple Level Videos Donkey Kong Country Returns OST - World Map ~ Golden Temple Donkey Kong Country Returns (9-1 Golden Temple) de:Goldener Tempel es:Templo Dorado pt:Templo Dourado Category:Worlds Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Worlds Category:Ruins Stages (theme) Category:Temple Stages Category:Cloud Stages Category:Secret Stages